The invention concerns a device for determining the temperature inside an item to be cooked. Furthermore, the invention concerns a cooking device comprising the device for determining the temperature inside an item to be cooked. Additionally, a method according to the invention is provided for determining the temperature inside an item to be cooked.
The temperature inside an item to be cooked is an indicator of the state of preparation of the item to be cooked. Particularly, the temperature of the coldest spot in the item to be cooked, which is mostly in the center of said item, is relevant to the preparation state of the item to be cooked. Also, the pasteurizing value of the item to be cooked is associated with the temperature of the coldest spot in said item.
The temperature of the item to be cooked which is located inside a cooking device can be measured with a temperature probe. The temperature sensor is designed, for example, like a meat skewer and electrically coupled to the cooking device by means of a cable. For the user, however, it is difficult to find the coldest spot in the item to be cooked. In addition, the user finds the cable troublesome.
The problem to be addressed by the invention is to present an improved device and an improved method for determining the temperature inside an item to be cooked.